1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting frame for a motor vehicle comprising two parallel longitudinal members oriented in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle and forming part of the body, and two longitudinal struts at least partially oriented in the longitudinal direction and fixed respectively at a first end to a contact section of the longitudinal members. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle with an electric machine for providing driving power and an electric energy accumulator for providing electrical energy for driving the electric machine
2. Description of the Related Art
Supporting frames function to stiffen the body of the motor vehicle and to support driving components of the motor vehicle.
The body of a motor vehicle that is driven by a conventional internal combustion engine is stiffened in the region of the driving motor by the outer frame body and by the internal combustion engine arranged in the frame body. The rigidity of the body in this region is achieved by the internal combustion engine, the transmission and the vehicle tunnel that is connected to the transmission to form a block. A motor vehicle that is driven solely electrically has no internal combustion engine and no variable speed transmission to form a block that contributes to stiffening. Therefore additional stiffening is required in the region of the electric drive to ensure the corresponding passive safety.
EP 2 353 971 A1 proposes arranging an additional stiffening element upstream of a traction battery that is mounted on a supporting frame of the motor vehicle to stiffen the vehicle body of an electrically driven motor vehicle. The stiffening element connects longitudinal members of the supporting frame to one another. However, this structure disadvantageously increases the weight of the body and does not form a block.
DE 10 2010 018 729 A1 discloses a crumple zone of a passenger vehicle to provide an additional stiffening element. A front region has a cross member and stiffening struts run diagonally for connecting the cross member to the vehicle body to form a load path that runs obliquely in the vehicle body. However, the additional stiffening element is complicated technically and increases the weight of the vehicle body.
An object of the invention is to provide a supporting frame for an electrically driven motor vehicle that increases the stability of the vehicle body with little technical complexity and little mass.